


Fallen

by SinzutheGreat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Chara Has Issues, Chara Needs a Hug, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinzutheGreat/pseuds/SinzutheGreat
Summary: Long ago, a human fell into the Ruins.This is their story. How they met the one they would call their best friend, how they lived happily for a time... and how they lost everything.(Tags will be updated as the story progresses)





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning to post this entire story in one go, but... I've been working on the next chapter for quite some time now, and I'm still not satisfied with it. So, I'm posting the prologue now, and I'm not sure if I'll post-as-written or wait until I've written the rest.
> 
> Something I should note is that this fic is going to have a noticeably darker tone than most of my others. Just a heads-up.

When lucidity returned to the child, they first felt a single force: Pain. Pain on every individual inch of their body. They could barely move through the pain, and every instinct they had told them to lay and hope the pain would vanish, yet somehow forced theirself to climb onto their hands and a single knee. A single one, because their right leg refused to move at all. Perhaps it was broken.

The child wrenched their eyes open, and the first they saw was a small bed of golden flowers, crushed by their body, and stained with dull red. They moved their gaze to their hand, and saw trails of red flowing down their arm.

The pain didn’t faze them. The blood didn’t shock them. The only surprise was that they were somehow still alive.

The child started to crawl forward. In a moment, their quivering arms lost what little strength they had, and the child fell back to the ground, their head crashing into the solid stone floor, opening yet another wound, and leaving yet another red stain. The child, giving in to the pain at last, let out a loud cry, as if anyone was there in the darkness to hear them.

A few moments passed, with no sound but that of the child breathing. Then, another voice, soft and curious, echoed from deeper into the abyss. It said, “It sounds like it came from over here…” The sound of small footsteps atop stone came closer and closer, then stopped. “Oh!”

Someone ran over to the child. The child didn’t look to see who it was. It didn’t matter. What stranger would bother helping something so pathetic, so obviously doomed? And besides, their vision was too blurry from their latest injury to make out anything in any detail.

“You’ve fallen down… Are you okay?” From this close, the child could tell the voice belonged to another child. One that acted like it actually cared. “Here, get up…”

The child felt a hand on their shoulder. It was soft, warm, and… furry? They must’ve been deluded by their new concussion. Regardless, the hand was able to pull them into a somewhat upright position, and them onto their one foot, while the broken one dangled uselessly. The hand’s owner, the other child that was pretending to care about some stranger, let them lean on his body to stay standing. As he led the child somewhere else in the dark abyss, he asked a question: “What’s your name?”

The child, for some inexplicable reason, decided to answer this strange person. “Ch… Cha… Chara. My… my name… is Cha…ra...” The words were forced, and choked by blood. It was amazing that they even sounded as they were intended.

The second child repeated the name. “Chara, huh? That’s a nice name. My name is…”

That was the last Chara heard, before what little consciousness they had slipped away.


End file.
